hetaliafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
美国
America (アメリカ, Amerika) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers and leads the Allied Forces. In 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some of the characters and he received the name Alfred F. Jones (アルフレッド・F・ジョーンズ, Arufureddo F. Jōnzu). Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: America '' He has short blond hair with a cowlick, representing Nantucket, sticking up and blue eyes. He wears a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with a "50" on the back (for the fifty states). His glasses are said to represent the state of Texas. America is often shown holding a hamburger or a large-sized soft drink (usually a cola) and flashing a thumbs-up. When America initially appeared in the webcomic, his hair was drawn smoother, parted in the center, and he had no cowlick. Eventually as the art style changed, Himaruya added in the strand and made America's hair slightly wilder. America also was shown to have his pants tucked into his boots in older designs, but more modern artwork depicts him wearing his pants over the boots. Personality and Interests America is a cheerful, energetic, yet somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He has the habit of sticking his nose into everyone else's business, which causes him to have difficulty making friends. He loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of an obsession, and can even eat strange and inedible things due to inheriting England's sense of taste (or lack thereof). America is also known for not being aware of how "the atmosphere" is when he is around others (which, at one point, he was told to read it), but it has been noted that it is not that he lacks the ability to "assess the situation", he simply chooses not to. His profile states that his hobbies are sports, games, and making movies, but he also enjoys watching movies specifically of the horror genre. On multiple occasions, he has forced Japan to watch movies that he calls "Too freaking scary!" because they are about ghosts and paranormal activity. Japan gives him zombie video games to come over his fear of ghosts. Furthermore, in the side-story '''Black Ships Have Come', in introducing himself to Japan, he states that his hobbies are "quick-draw, archaeology, and adventures" (which is translated to Japan as America's hobby being lechery). He possesses an abnormal amount of strength, shown even as a child by easily swinging a full-grown buffalo around, and has been once seen running around dragging a heavy Rolls Royce, belonging to England, behind him for an hour in order to ask permission to borrow it. In the NotoSama 6 game, America was able to stop a car with the heel of his foot. America is shown to be ignorant of the geography outside his own home, believing that maps of the United States constitute the "world map" and believes that he can simply get to other countries by car travel. He is shown becoming concerned about his weight in the strip Supersize You! and it is mentioned that he has invented strange diet machines as well as becoming obsessed with exercise (which has caused him to become paranoid about his rising weight, as he is unaware of his building muscle). Aside from being afraid of ghosts, scary movies, and weighing scales, he also fears marmite. As America is obsessed with heroes and happy endings, he hopes that his future will be that way. Though he is friends with an alien named Tony, he does not believe in England's magical friends, fairies, or unicorns, except on Halloween. Relationships Canada Main Article: Canada America's kind-hearted brother, who is frequently overshadowed by him and has even been mistaken for him more than once. America and the other nations also tend to forget that he exists, but there are times, such as in Episode 44, where Canada comes to talk to America, and America has no trouble recognizing him and seeing him. America also visits Canada's house on occasion and is seen to be the one Canada spends the most time with. They seem to have a healthy sibling relationship, despite Canada's passive aggressive resentment and America's cluelessness. England/UK/Britain Main Article: England After America was discovered as a small child by Finland, England adopted and raised him like a younger brother, caring for him with adoration and teaching him how to be a nation. When the Revolutionary War came, America declared his independence and split from England, creating a huge rift between the two that still is present, if only less severe. As part of the Allied Forces, they manage to work together, although England often disagrees with the unusual ideas that America presents and America teases England about everything from his cooking, his style of dress, and his "old" age. They are shown to be always bickering but it is hinted the two truly care for one another. Japan Main Article: Japan '' In '''Black Ships have Come', America succeeds in getting Japan to open up his borders, but does so in a way that Japan feels as if there was no choice. Apparently the relationship gets better, since in Japan and The Footsteps of Westernization, America visits his house. He introduces "table turning" to Japan, asking what he would like to question the table about. Japan eventually ends up confiding that, while he is happy to be opening up his borders and meeting new people, he is fearful of not being able to get along with other countries. He then goes on to request that America ask if he will be able to make new friends, and America promptly makes the table shift once, exclaiming "That means the answer's yes!". In modern-day strips, these two get along well. They share a love of technology and video games, and are frequently at each others' houses to play them together. Differences between the American and Japanese culture and lifestyle are often explored using these two, such as in Traits of Japanese People that America-Kuns Have Noticed, and''' Why Americans Love Spring'. Lithuania ''Main Article: Lithuania After falling into poverty due to WWI, Lithuania started to work for America as his housekeeper, finding himself a happy freedom in the process. When the Great Depression hit, Lithuania found himself having to return back home with Russia. It seems like Lithuania actually cares for America since in Episode 29 he asks Russia about him, although a trembling Estonia interrupts to remind him that he cannot talk to Russia about America. He also was one of the people who went to America's birthday party. In the Anime America makes his first appearance at the beginning of Episode 01 where he announced his (albeit far-fetched) plan to stop global warming. His childhood is spotlighted numerous times in the anime, including Episode 25, Episode 39, and Episode 40, which tells of how France and England battled each other over his ownership. In a minor difference from the manga design, the "50" was left off of America's jacket in the anime adaptation. Name "Jones" is one of the most common surnames in the United States. His last name could also refer to the action movie hero Indiana Jones, as America once stated that one of his own hobbies is archaeology. "Alfred F." is most probably an allusion to Alfred E. Neuman; the "F'" in his middle name possibly inspired by John F. Kennedy, one of the most recognized presidents of the United States. It is also possible that his name is a reference to the ''USS Alfred, the first ship to fly the Grand Union Flag. The man who hoisted the flag was John Paul Jones. Another likely reference would be Alfred Hitchcock, who is famous for his suspense films, which would explain America's video game and movie preference. According to an answer to a fan's question in one of Himaruya's blog post, the "F" in Alfred F. Jones was initially thought as "Foster" but after a while "Franklin" could also be a possibility, America's true middle name is still yet to be revealed. Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (America) Hatafutte Parade (America) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (America) Hamburger Street W・D・C ~World Dancing~ Cowboys Boot Camp Vol. 1 I Am Your Hero Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Star (featured) Trivia *His birthday corresponds with the Independence Day of '''July 4th, 1776, when the Declaration of Independence was approved by the U.S. Continental Congress. *Although commonly referred to as America, some merchandise refer to him by the full term United States Of America, or simply U.S. for short. *In some fanart, he is often portrayed with a rabbit, as "U.S.A." can also be "usa", which means "bunny" in Japanese. The child version of America was also shown to have a bunny following him when he first met the older nations. *According to Himaruya, America's personality was based off of his teacher's. The same teacher is said to have a strong disinterest in world geography. Meanwhile, America's appearance is based off of that of a Canadian that Himaruya met when he went to America. *Notes in the special edition booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 revealed that America was originally intended to be smarter and more cocky, but evolved into a louder, heroic-wannabe type of character. Himaruya noted that in retrospect, the original character personality would have been harder to use. *In a set of character notes, it is revealed that America has mingled a lot with Germanic blood, and that he was insecure for having no history of his own before England adopted him. *In England, Dreaming About The Past, it was revealed by a sleeping England that America used to wet his bed when he was younger. *It is a source of debate among fans as to whether it is America or Canada that is the older of the two brothers (with Hidekaz Himaruya having not confirmed a set age difference between the two). A common fanon assumption is that the two are twins, due to their similarities and the fact that Canada is easily mistaken for America (due to having the same face), though the two do not share the same day of birth. Supporters of the twin theory point out the nations' birthdays merely refer to their date of independence or unification, and that a "nation" may not have an official birthday in the same sense as humans. *The number "50" on his jacket, representing the 50 states, is historically incorrect. Hawaii became a state on August 21, 1959, and Alaska became a state on January 3, 1959, both after the end of World War II, the time in which the story primarily takes place. This is most likely the reason the "50" is not present in the anime adaption.